Flotsam and Jetsam
Flotsam and Jetsam are two moray eels who serve Ursula, the sea witch. They first appeared in Disney's The Little Mermaid, and have appeared in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. They are two of Disney's most famous evil lackeys. They were both voiced by the late Paddi Edwards in the movie and by Corey Burton in the games. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' ;Jetsam Ursula's lackey, along with Flotsam. An evil moray eel, Jetsam is a smooth talker who loves to deceive. His specialty is using empty promises to lure unsuspecting mermen and mermaids into Ursula's clutches. He ran interference for Ursula in "The Little Mermaid" (1989). ;Flotsam Ursula's lackey, along with Jetsam. An evil moray eel, Flotsam is a smooth talker who loves to deceive. His specialty is using empty promises to lure unsuspecting mermen and mermaids into Ursula's clutches. He ran interference for Ursula in "The Little Mermaid" (1989). ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;Flotsam The Little Mermaid (1989) An evil eel who works for Ursula. His left eye shines with a menacing golden gleam. Flotsam uses empty promises to lure unsuspecting mermen and mermaids into Ursula's clutches. He was defeated by Sora and his friends in the last battle, but Flotsam returned along with Ursula. ;Jetsam The Little Mermaid (1989) An evil eel who works for Ursula. His right eye shines with a menacing golden gleam. Jetsam is a smooth talker, and he knows how to manipulate the hearts of others. He was defeated by Sora and his friends in the last battle, but Jetsam returned along with Ursula. Story Kingdom Hearts The two play a similar role in the game as the movie. They taunted Ariel into thinking that Ursula will let her venture to other worlds if she traded the trident for her dream to come reality. Ursula sent Flotsam and Jetsam off to search Triton's palace for the Keyhole, but they were unable to find it. They later fought Sora and co. in Ursula's lair. After the fight, they curled up and die in a mist of ink. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II, Flotsam and Jetsam have returned probably the same way Ursula did. They only briefly appear in the song-battle 'Ursula's Revenge'. During the song, the two eels tried to suffocate Sora, but were destroyed when Donald and Goofy pull them off of Sora, allowing him to finally destroy them with a blast of magic from his keyblade. Description Not much is known about the two eels, only that they have served Ursula for some time. They serve as both pets (or familiars) and minions to Ursula, usually acting as spies in her evil plans. Like an evil twin symbol, they each have one glowing yellow eye (Jetsam's on the right, Flotsam's on the left) that they use to see things others can't. The true powers and origin of their eyes is unknown, but, as seen in a scene in The Little Mermaid, they may be used as viewing portals by Ursula, meaning she can see what they see. Origin In the film, Ursula used Flotsam and Jetsam to manipulate Ariel into visiting Ursula. They used their sly and cunning ways to convince her into thinking she will live forever with her love, Prince Eric. They were both killed when one of Ursula's wayward shots of the King Triton's trident hit the pair of eels. Strategy Flotsam & Jetsam are Ursula's two moray eels, who fight along side her in her first boss-battle incarnation. They are not very strong, but they are fast and their attacks can disrupt whatever it is you are doing, which can be dangerous, especially when trying to cast Cure. Whenever they are defeated, they will become unconscious, but revive after some time. This is so the player will never run completely out MP for they are the key to winning the fight, for when Ethers run out you attack Flotsam and Jetsam to gain magic and Hit Ursula's pot. Other than that, they are basic lock on and attack enemies. In this particular battle, you don't really need to pay attention to them unless you have little MP. de: Abschaum fr:Flotsam et Jetsam Category: Disney characters Category: Atlantica Category: Villains Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Somebody